Fresh Start
by JiroTanaka8416
Summary: Set after the "Save Shaundi" storyline. The Boss plans to return to Stilwater to reclaim former glory but 3 new gangs get in the way of his ambition. May contain EPICNESS.There may be romance,drama,comedy and awesome over the top new missions.
1. Christmas Shopping and Phone Calls

'**Sup! This is Jiro Tanaka on Fanfiction and this is my 1****st**** ever Saints Row fanfic. This takes place after the Gangstas In Space mission (I saved Shaundi and Viola. Wouldn't it be awesome if that was the real ending all along? I hope they keep that ending just in time for Saints Row 4)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Saints Row series. If I did, it would have an anime series or a live action movie. I will also be using my character. Here are a few details about him**

**Name: Yoshio Takahashi**

**Born: 1982**

**Place of Birth: Croydon, London**

**Ancestry: Japanese/British (Father's side of the family. He doesn't know who his mother is because she left him when he was only two years old.)There are some occasions that he will mention his father's past.**

**Hair colour: Blue-ish black**

**Voice: Male 3**

_Italics _are used for whenever Yoshio is in the middle of a phone conversation.

**Fresh Start**

Chapter One: Christmas Shopping and Phone Calls

Running through Steelport, Yoshio Takahashi, leader of the 3rd Street Saints was enjoying the life. This included bumping into pedestrians by "accident" especially when he needed money to buy Planet Saints or Rim Jobs. Every day was like payday for Yoshio but because it was 10 days before Christmas, he decided to buy presents for the Saints' "Secret Santa" party at the HQ. "4 down, 4 to go." He muttered under his breath in his Cockney accent. He had gotten a karaoke machine for Kinzie after she told him that she liked hardcore gangsta rap plus a few CDs from Krhyme since S.T.A.G left Steelport, Yoshio had been reading books about techology so he could understand Kinzie's tech lingo. She was like an younger sister to him much to the point where she was often reffered to as "a 2nd Carlos" by Pierce and Shaundi. He gotten a mink coat for Zimos and for a good reason,too. During the Summer, Zimos transfered his pad into a restaurant but during Autumn, customers started to organise their own food fight competition courtesy of Halloween. Yoshio felt sorry for Zimos. If the restaurant was closed down, the hos would be out of a job(They are waitresses. Some of the Saints' younger fans had part time jobs there) and Zimos would be out of business. Yoshio knew that Zimos opened an Xmas buffet so he brought him the mink coat so that the customers would know who was the many.

"Hmm. I hope this hat could deflect missiles." murmured Yoshio. The hat he just looked at was an 'internally' invincible brim cap and a present for Oleg. During the cold weather, pigeons would crap on Oleg's head earning a couple of laughs from Pierce. The one thing that was special about this hat was that it can deflect any kind of missile meaning the pigeons will be hit by their own crap.

Yoshio walked into Planet Saints and started to sit on one of the sofas. Whilst he was sitting down, he started counting notes of money that he withdrawn from the bank. "Angel, you're a credit to the fans." Yoshio said to himself. A month after filiming Gangstas in Space, Yoshio get a phonecall from Angel saying that Killbane has been murdered whilst making a fresh start in Europe. According to Angel, the person who planned out the attack was a cousin of Viola and Kiki's as retribution for the latter's death. Since Killbane was a serial cheater, he didn't bother to pay child support for his one night stands. (A/N: He resorted to cheating during matches didn't he? Let's kick it up a notch shall we?) The money left over after his death has been sent in Angel's name. With the money, Angel had the idea of converting his casino to set up a Masked Wrestling Academy for the Saints' young fans even some of Killbane's former fans who stuck by Angel. Their parents even thought it would be a good way to get them off the street.

Yoshio was brought back to reality by his cellphone ringing. It was Pierce. Although, Yoshio found Pierce's strategies to be boring, he had to admit, they were useful when they needed to be.

"Hey,Boss! You here?" asked Pierce on the other line.

"Yeah, Pierce." replied Yoshio.

"Still coming to the Christmas party at the headquarters?" Pierced asked again.

Yoshio fell silent. Not only would this be his first time celebrating Christmas in Steelport but it would also be his first without Gat.

"Still sad about Gat?" asked Pierce.

"Yeah. If he was alive, the Christmas party would be a blast." Explained Yoshio

"Don't feel bad about yourself. Look on the bright side. There's Oleg, Angel, Viola, Birk, Kinzie and Zimos. Not to mention Shaundi and I." Pierce reassured.

"Thanks for keeping my spirits up, Pierce. You're a true mate." Said Yoshio

Up until the incident with Kia, Pierce was often the runt of the Saints luitentants, courtesy of Shaundi and the late and great Gat but there were times that Yoshio asked himself wheter brains could be used as a survival tool than brawn.

"Thanks, Boss. I appriciate it."

"And Pierce?"

"Yo?"

"When I rescued, Shaundi and Viola. After that confrontation with Temple. I was thinking 'Glad I listened to Pierce' after all, strenght in numbers is important."

Pierce hung up the phone speechless. He knew he wasn't Yoshio's favourite but at certain times, Yoshio considered Pierce like a all those years of ignoring him, he decided to repay the favour by getting him a personalised katana and a plane ticket. "He deserves a holiday." The katana had the word 'Washington' in kanji and was dark purple.

Yoshio was unsure whether to buy Josh a present. He had his reasons, though. It was his fault that Gat got shanked by Loren in the first place but he had to keep him what with his 'strength in number' philosophy. Yoshio knew that Josh was the only Saint not to wear purple but he had to know wh he was siding some reason, Yoshio didn't want to buy Josh a poster of Shaundi naked. He had other reasons. Instead, he got a white/purple fedora just to let Josh's fangirls that he is a Saint 4 Life, which he engraved after buying it.

Despite the fact that she claimed she had nothing to do with Gat's death, Yoshio had to spare a thought for Viola when her sister died. Whenever it came to managing finances, the two of them where at each other's throats. In contrast to Viola, who was finance savvy, Yoshi would spend his money buying properties so his payroll will increase. Besides English, Yoshio also spoke Japanese which caused confusion amonst the liutenants except for wasn't his fault. His father was half Japanese half British. Anytime Yoshio muttered somethig in Japanese, Viola was the only one who understood due to the fact that she herself was half Japanese(A/N:I know. I'll explain in another chapter.) Even thought they had different opinions when it came to finances, Yoshio was glad that he could talk to someone in Japanese.

He remembered that he had friends back in Stilwater who could be struggling thanks to rival business. His Stilwater friends included Legal Lee, Chicken Ned, Samantha, Raymond, Tera, Samson, Marvin, Reno, Laura, Tobias, Benjamin King, Chris, Lindsay, Will, Wheel Woman, Mr Wong, Troy, Chuck Mueller, Javier, Dennis, Vicki,Anna, Marcel, Archibald Nice, Rico, Madame Wu, Helmers, Mike, Phil, Ralph and every single one of Shaundi's ex boyfriends including Ritchie and Blake.(A/N:Damn! That's such a long list.) Yoshio had all their names, numbers and e-mail addresses in his address book. He wasn't savvy when it came to managing finances faster than rival businesses which his why he decided to give Viola his old Stilwater address book incase they needed advice.

Yoshio wanted to meet up with the gang at the headquarters tomorrow so he bo duked in his dark purple bootlegger. (A/N: boss' house in Steelport is the had his casino, Oleg stayed at the power plant,Viola has Safeword, Zimos has his pad, Kizie has her "inner sanctum", Shaundi had her ex-boyfriend's house, Pierce had the Three Count Casino and as for Birk, he often slept outside Shaundi's ex boyfriend's house much to her dismay)

Don't Panik by Medine was on the radio but Yoshio wasn't listening to KRhyme FM because he already added the song on his playlist. It was Yoshio's favourite song he even sang along to it even though he didn't know the lyrics but after listening to it about 500 times, he rapped as if he knew the song off by heart. Sometimes he would listen to The Mix but he would only listen to 'I Need A Hero' and 'Return of the Mack'.

As soon as Yoshio entered the HQ, his cell started to ring. He was hoping it would be Kinzie or Pierce but he was especially happy when it turned out that Shaundi was ringing him. Yoshio quickly answered the phone since he wanted to tell her something important.A week after Gangster's in Space finished filming, Shaundi decided to do one more season of her dating show. Yoshio didn't blame her. After all, she was pining for Gat.

"_Hey, Shaundi. What's up?"_Asked Yoshio

"I'm fine, Boss. Thanks for asking." Replied Shaundi

"_It's good to know that you're fine, Shaundi. Especially with Gat's death, you getting kidnapped. It's been a hectic year for you."_

"Now that you mention it, it has been a hectic year. A bank heist failed, Gat got shanked, got my phone tapped, got harassed by Birk, got kidnapped by S.T.A.G, almost killed an enemy and got kidnapped by S.T.A.G yet again. It's a good job my dating show days are about and early retirement."

"_That's a long list and a story of your life. You should write a book about it and if you do, I'll be the first to buy it."_

"That would be possible if you could pick me up from the airport tomorrow."

"_I'll put that in my schedule. What time shall I pick you up tomorrow, then?"_

"Around 6 o clock in the morning."

"_What? That early?"_

"If it makes you feel better, I suggest that you wake up around in the early hours and depending how you get there let's say motorcycle, you'll be at the airport by 5.30."

"_Ok, Shaundi. I promise I'll pick you up at six. Later. "_

Yoshio sighed as if he survived a zombie takeover. Out of the Saints, he could say that Shaundi was his favourite.

Even though most of the males Saints(Except Oleg and Angel) often made bets and wondered if he would be caught in a love triangle with Kinzie and Viola, Yoshio would say he's not interested. To him, Kinzie was like the cute adorable little sister who can hack into enemy computers and Viola was like the cool, stoic and exotic secretary who would be described as a best friend in the workplace.

However, when it came to describing Shaundi, Yoshio would go on for miles as if he was writing lyrics for a song. In his words, she was the badass party animal who wasn't short on fanservice.

Ever since Gat's death, Yoshio didn't want Shaundi to go through the same fate as he did. Of all the reasons he rescued her, he picked out one which he didn't want any of his fellow Saints to hear yet: He had fallen in love with her.

**A/N: This is my first time writing a Saints Row fanfic. I'm kind of a Boss/Shaundi fanboy but there are time where I will supoort the occasionaly Boss/Kinzie, Boss/Viola shipping. Up until late last year I was a Gat/Shaundi fanboy but I'll make sure his memory lives on. I'm gonna go on a break so please review. I'm thinking about making a series out of this fanfic.**

**P.S: Rest In Peace, Gat!**


	2. Guess Who's Back

**Yo! I'm back on Fanfiction with Fresh Start. So far I managed to get awesome reviews. Thank you, whoever you are. Previously on Fresh Start: The Boss received a phonecall from Shaundi saying that she'll return from Mexico filming the final episode of her show just in time for the Christmas party in Steelport. The Boss has developed feelings for her and he must tell her before it's too late.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Saints Row series.**

**Oh yes. I did say this story included romance so I might add moments with the Kinzie/Oleg shipping. What I have in store for Pierce, Viola, Birk, Angel and Zimos is a surprise.**

**Fresh Start**

Chapter Two: Guess Who's Back

Yoshio couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. Especially after that phone conversation with Shaundi 3 hours ago. It was 12 O clock in the morning and he found himself alone in the headquarters sweating but that was the least of his worries. Even though he didn't want to admit it to the other lieutenants, Yoshio wanted someone to keep him company when the other followers weren't there. Someone to hang out with day and night for the rest of his life. But who? If he married Kinzie, there would be silence and sexting. If he married Viola, there would be arguements about the business. For some reason Yoshio joked that if he and Viola got married, the arguement scenes would be Japanese with English subtitles and the sex scenes would include her cosplaying as Bloody he married Shaundi, they would be playing skeeball and having constant sex. "Hold on! Isn't Kinzie engaged?" Yoshio asked himself. He was right. A month after the S.T.A.G incident, Oleg took Pierce's advice and proposed to Kinzie. Oleg convinced her to say yes saying that he couldn't find an intellectual equal. Somehow, Kinzie accepted after admitting that nobody other than Yoshio visited her.

"It's 12 in the morning already?" Yoshio asked himself. "Hey, why am I sweating again?" he said this time. It became obvious that he had a nightmare. Sure he had recurring dreams of Gat getting risking his life back on Loren's plane but Yoshio would claim that this dream was a lot worse than the incident.

**Flashback**

The Saints were stood outside Wesley Cutter International Airport. Zimos, Angel and Josh all had their arms folded as if they demanded authority, Kinzie latched on to Oleg. The two of them were already engaged and where getting married on Valentine's Day.(A/N: I'm also a Kinzie/Oleg fanboy.) They were making out as if it was the end of the world.

"Hey! Get a fucking room!" shouted Viola who was disgusted by the intellects' make out session. "The Boss will arrive with Shaundi any minute now and all you're doing is eating each others faces off!" she continued. It was true what Viola said about the Boss and Shaundi arriving at the airport. Shaundi was offered $75000 000 to continue her show. At first she refused incase the Luchadores had a Mexican branch but she changed her mind when the producer said that it could be the last series. Oleg and Viola were about to start a duel when Pierce interrupted. "Guys, please! The boss is already here! " this made Oleg and Viola stop. A dark pruple Wrath started to drift by the Saints making sure none of them got hit.

Yoshio got out some reason he had an unhappy look on his face. None of the Saints dared to ask him why he didn't why incase they got not showing any sign of happiness, Yoshio opened the passenger side of the Wrath when Shaundi stepped out. Like Yoshio, she also had a stoic look on her face.

"Looks like this is it then. One last series." she said smiling. The other Saints were convinced that she was upset about leaving.

"Don't worry, Shaundi. Killbane is dead so you have nothing to worry about." Pierce reassured. Even though Pierce thought of Shaundi as a rival, their relationship was like a brother/sister type.

"But what if Killbane's fanboys come after me? Should I avoid anyone wearing green?" Shaundi asked with a slight bit of paranoia.

"You don't have to. I have friends Mexico. I'll give them a ring and make sure that they're your private bodyguards 24/7." said Angel.

"When will you be back? We'd love to see you during Christmas." asked Oleg

"I don't have a clue when...Oh crap! My plane will be departing!" she replied. As soon as Shaundi got on the plane, the Saints were waving good luck to looked down so nobody saw his face.

"Hey, Boss! Are you all right?" asked Viola. Yoshio ignored her. At this moment, the other Saints gathered around him to see what the commotion was about. "Boss, are you okay?" asked Pierce. All the Saints coul get out of Yoshio was a quiet sniffle. He was crying. The Saints couldn't believe their eyes. Yoshio, their immortal, fireproof,speedy,bulletproof(A/N:I brought all the upgrades before conpleting Three Way) was 5 minutes of crying to himself, Yoshio whispered something loud enough so the Saints can hear. "Please come back."

**End Flashback **

Ever since Shaundi left, Yoshio began to sleep naked. He was sweating from the from the flashback and it was irritating for him. He just wanted Shaundi back."Oh my God! I sweated that much? I need to get a shower." he said to himself.

After the shower, Yoshio was wearing a plain white T-shirt,navy blue denim jeans and dark purple hi-tops. "That's more like it. All I have to do is ride with style." he smiled to himself.

As soon as Yoshio left the HQ, he went to the garage to find which vehicle had a two person occupancy. " I did a car last time. Maybe I should use a motorbike. Oh yeah!" he said. Yoshio had two favourite motorbikes, the Kaneda and the X2-Phantom. Even though he liked the Kaneda because of it's name, Yoshio decided to choose the X-2 Phantom due to it's tron-ish appearnace.

Yoshio jumped onto the X-2 Phantom and began to speed off. Trying to avoid the police and gang vehicles. The last thing he wanted was to get caught up in a one man gang/police war. Yoshio switched his radio. "Just as I expected." he grinned when Don't Panik started playing. Once Don't Panik started playing, Yoshio did what he thought was best: sing along once again.

After the song finished, Yoshio began to focus on picking Shaundi up from the airport. "What about kids?" he asked himself. He never thought that Shaundi could be the maternal type. Many of the male Saints often made bets on who would be pregnant first. Usually, the two who were often betted on were Shaundi and Viola since they(the male Saints) described Kinzie as a "too much time on my hands" chick. Yoshio didn't mind having kids but if he did, he wouldn't want them gang banging. "I'll ask Shaundi what she wants. Who knows? Maybe the kid'll be an ace in Skeeball." he said to himself.

Yoshio arrived at Wesley Cutter International Airport at 5am sharp(Even though he stopped off at Smiling Jacks for a quick breakfast.) It would be another hour before Shaundi arrived in Steelport. To pass the time, Yoshio was writing a Christmas list in his phone. He had already gotten the other lieutenants presents but he wanted to get something for Shaundi to show her that he loved her.

"I don't know. A wedding ring would be nice. At least it might get Josh off her back. Either that or a pair of knuckledusters." he said An hour later, Yoshio saw an airplane pull up. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Shaundi outside.

He ran up to the aeroplane hoping that she would notice him but his smile turned into a frown when he saw her about to collapse. Yoshio didn't want Shaundi to fall to her death so he sprinted(A/N:Via Awesome Button. I upgraded my sprint time to 100%) and caught her.

"Must be the jet lag. That could screw a person in the head." he said to himself.

Yoshio quickly hopped on the X-2 Phantom with Shaundi behind him sleeping. With her behind him, it was impossible to speed up but he wanted her to be awake by the time they reached the HQ. Like the journey to the airport, Yoshio had to avoid the Morningstar goons and the police, especially because it was riot time.

"Bloody hell. If Shuandi wakes up to this she'll go mental. Gotta find a shortcut." he cursed to himself.

He wanted to make it back to the HQ in one piece so he called one of his homies to drive them for Yoshio, a purple Kayak drove towards him and Shaundi. The Saint who got out of the Kayak was a Hispanic male college student named was glad that Felippe was the designated driver. Although he was a street racer in his teens, he would sometimes earn money on the side as a taxi driver. "Hey, Phil. I need you to avoid this riot and do whatever it takes to nake sure Shaundi won't wake up." warned Yoshio.

"Gotcha, Jefe." Felippe replied.

Yoshio hopped off the Phantom carrying Shaundi making sure he wouldn't drop her. And put her at the back of the Kayak.

As Felippe was driving, he was asking Yoshio what he was doing this explained what happened last night and his feelings for Shaundi.

"Don't worry, Jefe. If you really love her, you should write her a love poem." Felippe consoled. "I know that, Phil. The fact that she's beauty, brains and brawn in one woman is awesome but she's the one I want." explained Yoshio.

"So if you do ask her to marry you, what about kids?" asked Felippe.

"I'd want to make up for my childhood. Also, I'm hoping she'll agree with me." Yoshi said.

Without any hassle from the police and the Morningstar's goons, Felippe parked the Kayak outside the HQ.

"You carry her, I'll get her suitcase" said Felippe. It wasn't that Felippe didn't like Shaundi. He knew that Yoshio would get mad if he touched his soon-to-be love interest.

"Trying to save me from getting jealous?" asked Yoshio in a worried tone.

"Yes, Jefe. I didn't want to be accused of kidnapping her. I thought it would be safe if I carried her suitcase." explained Felippe.

"Good thinking, Mate." Yoshio thanked his designated driver.

As they ented the HQ, Yoshio and Felippe were trying to find something for Shaundi to rest on.

"Yo, Jefe. If you love her that much, you should put her in your bed and maybe breakfast in bed will sweeten the deal." advised Felipp

After listening to Felippe's advice, Yoshio placed his still asleep lieutenant on his bed being careful not to wake her up. He walked bback downstairs to find Felippe on one of the couches.

"Thanks for the advice,Phil but how do you know all this breakfast in bed malarcky?" Yoshio asked

"My parents have been married for 24 years with no signs of divoricing. They claim the breakfast in bed is the secret to a long successful marriage." Fellipe justified.

"Hey,Phil. I'll let you on a little secret."informed Yoshio. "

"Fire away, Jefe." said Felippe

"Before Shaundi got kidnapped by S.T.A.G the first time, she told me that she felt homesick. My idea of breakfast in bed would be stuff from Freckle Bitches and Phuc Mi Phuc Yu. But because Steeport has Smiling Jack's, I brought myself a cookbook on how to make gourmet Chinese food and I watch documentaries on the fast food industry" Yoshio explained

"So in other words, you're bringing Stilwater to Steelport."

"Exactly." replied Yoshio

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" a female voice shouted

"Oh shit." muttered Yoshio

**To be continued! Dun Dun Duuuuunnn...**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is rubbish but I was out of ideas. I originally wanted this chapter to have more depth(The Boss and Shaundi arrive at the HQ and he tells her what he missed). I'm sorry but hey, all will be explained in the next chapter. Peace out, Yo.**

**P.S: I hope this fanfic has it's own page on TVTropes. That would be cool.**


End file.
